


That'll Do

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Mattex Ficlets [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Matt asks Karen for make-up advice.





	That'll Do

"Kaz, do you think this shade of lipstick would look good on me?" Matt shoves a tub into Karen's hand and looks at her with such concern it makes Karen burst out in giggles. 

"Are you trying to tell me something Smithers?" She says as she finally manages to stifle her laughter. 

"What do you mean?" He seems genuinely perplexed and Karen tries her best not to burst out laughing again. 

"I mean, since when did start wearing lipstick?"

"Oh it's not for me. It's a gift for Alex." He says with a giant grin on his face. 

Karen's brows knit together. "Well then why on Earth would you need to know if it looks good on you?" Karen isn't sure how but an even bigger grin stretches across his face. 

"Well, cause when we kiss her lipstick tends to end up on my face and other places..."

"Noooooo stop I don't want to know!" She yells as she throws the tub back at him and sprints away from him. 

"Oh come on Kaz! You didn't tell me if it looks good or not!" He's just about to run after and demand she answer when a very nice woman who reminds him quite a bit of his Nan walks by. 

"It'll do just nicely deary." Matt grins thanks her and walks to the register to buy the tube.


End file.
